1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coding systems for the external ignition components of internal combustion engines and more particularly to a method and apparatus for identifying each distributor socket, both corresponding ignition cable end portions and its proper spark plug.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Because the replacement of ignition cables or the disconnection thereof is a frequently reoccuring task, as well as the removal of spark plugs during tune-up or check-out, care should be taken that the ignition cable spark plug and socket connections, etc., are connected in the same proper order so that the firing sequence of the internal combustion engine is not disrupted. Wrong connections of the external ignition components would result in a harmful engine operation. However, it is a well known fact that many mistakes are made by mechanics and amateur mechanics since the task of keeping the cables and socket connections in its correct connection to the spark plugs is cumbersome and confusion is easily possible since many other cables, tubing and wires are arranged in the same area. Accordingly, various devices have been proposed to keep the ignition cables in correct placement between its distributor socket and spark plug.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,068 discloses a ring-shaped device which provides identification for each distributor socket by mounting the coded ring about the distributor cap next to the sockets. The invention further refers to the additional coding of one of the ignition cables in correlation with the coding of the distributor cap by the ring-shaped device. Undoubtedly, this system will aid in providing the proper connecting procedure at the distributor side of the engine, however, on large engines, in particular the ones used in the deluxe automobiles, where many additional cables, tubes, electrical and mechanical components are randomly arranged, such as air conditioners, windshield washing devices, two-speed and other power components, it is very hard to follow the ignition cable from one end to the other end. In addition, since the distributor is not always mounted on top of the engine but sometimes at a remote corner in the engine environment, the cables run in various directions underneath and above various larger components, being hidden from direct observation by the mechanic while crisscrossing to different directions. Furthermore, distributor caps come in all sizes and shapes and thus the ring-shaped devices as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,068 has to come in all sizes and one device cannot be utilized for every existing engine distributor cap arrangement. Also, if one intends to code the ignition components in the order of the firing sequence of the engine, a different ring has to be manufactured for each different engine.
Accordingly, it will be obvious to anyone skilled in the art that the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,068 is an improvement, however includes various limitations as to its use.
In the field of marking devices, the most pertinent art has been found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,354,564 and 3,977,104. Both inventions relate to a clip device and the latter one mentioned is utilized in the automotive field for marking or identifying the ignition cables of an internal combustion engine. Neither one of the disclosed clips can be used at the distributor socket and the cable contact end portion. Also, both clipping devices are complicated indesign and are uneconomic for manufacturing purposes.
In summary, it appears that the prior art has provided devices which are operable for identifying ignition systems part way, but still lack reliability and there is still a continuing need to seek improvements with regard to that reliability, multiple use of a device or system, simplicity, as well as the economics of manufacturing and the commercial or sales potential.
It is the intention of the present disclosed invention to overcome the rejections and difficulties presented by the prior art as explained hereabove.